


Style, Not Sincerity is the Vital Thing

by eliaparadiso



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Light BDSM, Major Original Character(s), Multi, Rachel Berry Bashing, Rachel Berry Being Rachel Berry, Recreational Drug Use, Teacher-Student Relationship, Useless Gays, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:08:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24791344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eliaparadiso/pseuds/eliaparadiso
Summary: For eight months NYADA was all Rachel Barbra Berry could think about and now she was finally here. Unfortunately for her NYADA is a lot more Intense than she imagined. She's failing almost every class, the upperclassmen won't give her the time of day anymore.Season 4 AUSlight Crossover with Mozart in the Jungle, The Politician and SMASH.
Relationships: Adam Crawford/Kurt Hummel, Cassandra July/Original Female Character(s), Kurt Hummel/Original Male Character(s), Rachel Berry/Brody Weston
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	1. Honky Cat

**Author's Note:**

> All Mistakes are my own.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marlowe Angevin had always loved New York, and this year was no different. Eddie York liked two things Tennessee Williams and free food.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Glee Kids show up next chapter.
> 
> Feedback is welcome

“And Scene! Thank you Marlowe, and ummm Jack.” Robert Howard, had always been That Bitch™ but today in preparation for the scene presentation for the incoming freshmen and their parents he was being surprisingly nice? The School year had begun and Marlowe couldn’t help but be exhausted, it had been a hard summer. Now she had stupidly accepted the position of Freshman Acting TA. But it was Senior year and she was 43 credits away from graduation! 

She had never had a serious relationship, only hook ups. But she had a goal this year. She was going to fuck Cassandra July. She was going to make that fuck stick. She was going to make Cassandra July fall in love with her. 

The halls of NYADA had opened to the oncoming swath of incoming freshmen and their parents. Mothers and fathers of plucky midwestern kids, the incoming Acting Class was 20 kids, 10 of whom would be cut by sophomore year. 22 musical theatre kids hand picked by Madame Tibideaux. 6 of them would probably be cut or dropout by the first week. She could thank Cassandra for that, and Robert Howard the freshman acting professor. You have to break a performer before they can truly shine. Not every child understood that. The ones who refused to break often failed the hardest. 

Carmen Tibideaux entered her office, a tension headache coming on. Marlowe Angevin appeared from behind a massive pile of libretto scores. Carmen smiled at the girl who held up a cup of piping hot tea and a glazed donut. 

“Is this about that girl that keeps leaving voicemails on your office phone?” Marlowe never one to mince words took in Carmen’s expression and spoke up. 

“Yes, well she is a little--”

“Psycho?”

“I was going to say intense.” 

“Well you say tomato I say--”

“You are so much like your father.” Marlowe’s face dropped slightly. “Do you miss him?”

“Everyday, I mean having both you and Uncle Johnny great but it doesn’t replace my dad...I’m worried I’ll forget what he looked like - sounded like.” Carmen had known Antony Angevin for a very long time. He’d asked her to be Marlowe’s godmother even before the adoption went through. He chose Marlowe because he didn’t care what gender his little starshine was, he just wanted a kid, someone to love him unconditionally. 

He had been a conductor at the New York Symphony Orchestra and the Met. Carmen had always felt secure when Antony was at the helm. 

“You won’t forget him. I promise that. Marlowe.” Carmen placed a hand over Marlowe’s own. “Are you ready for your La Bête audition?”

“I think so…”

“Well I have time this evening if you’d like to work.”

“That would be really wonderful, thank you so much.” 

“8pm my apartment, be there 15 minuets early. Or don’t bother showing up.”

“ You have my word.” Marlowe grabbed her bag and coat. 

“And that Psycho is part of the incoming class, I expect you to be nice.” 

“Really over ‘boy next door’ kid? You said his performance was inspired!”

“Hers was better. I know people who will succeed. She has the technical skills, and the real passion will come--”

“Didn’t you always tell me that ‘The Blood’, the passion was more important than technical skills? Didn’t you always say that it didn't matter if I was upset or unhappy comparing myself to others because at the end of the day it didn’t matter because I was passionate.” 

“Marlowe, sometimes it’s important to bank on people who are just plain talented.” 

“And I’m not talented? Because I have ‘passion’ it’s okay that I’m just mediocre!”

“Marlowe, you are very talented. Every person in your life will corroborate that fact.”

“But why psycho?”

“She fits a demographic Marlowe! Sometimes you need the annoying straight girl, with a decent voice from the midwest. Not everything is about talent and passion. This is bureaucracy, I can’t have a class with 8 flamboyant tenors.” 

“Oh. What demographic do I fit?”

“Upper class, protestant, lesbian. Let’s face it...you are so white you are luminescent.”

“Listen, maybe this summer we could go back to Newport.” 

“It  _ has _ been a while since we’ve had a summer. Your father used to stand on the cliffs behind the house and play the violin.”

“And then if there was a storm coming, he and I would sit on the rocks and he would recite Prospero’s monologues.”

“I hope you know that you are not alone in missing him.”

“Am I required to perform at the donor event this weekend?”

“Yes. I expect nothing less than perfection.” The bright eyed ten year old that belted out “Never Neverland” with her father playing the piano was gone. She had long ago been replaced by this young lady who knew all the right words to say and all the right things to do, to skate through New York society unskathed. Carmen had always been her staunchest supporter but she was coming up on graduation and as Carmen pointed out she had lived a sheltered Upper Eastside life. She had been around the world but under the watchful eye of her Aunt Carmen who was slowly becoming Auntie Mame. Seriously Carmen Tibideaux was one fur coat and kaftan away from going full Mame. 

“I’ll see you at 8, Aunt Carmen.” 

“Don’t be late.” 

“Aunt Carmen, I hate to ask but…”

“I already bought all of your textbooks.” Carmen still had control over Marlowe’s trust. So she mostly financed Marlowe with money Antony left her, She didn’t want Marlowe to touch that money till she was ready. She actually liked giving Marlowe money, she liked having a ‘daughter’ she had basically inherited. She didn't have to potty train or teach her to read. She got her right when Marlowe started having boy troubles or rather when she had a massive freak out over the fact that she might be gay. That’s when Carmen sent her to Therapy. She was fine handing her tissues after a break up and supporting her but she wasn’t equipped to help her truly accept herself or help her grieve. 

“No, I wanted some new clothes for this year.” Carmen raked her eyes over the leather knee high boots, the tight black shorts layered over sheer black tights and a crisp white shirt and suspenders. She’d learned to put forward this image. Thank God she’d ditched the bright blue pea coat for a leather jacket. Not exactly couture but it was an improvement considering what she’d worn in High School consisted mostly of jeans and oversized sweaters. 

“You have money in your account.”

“I wanted to ask you to go shopping with me.”

“Marlowe…”

“You used to go with me all the time.”

“Yes, when you were 13 and unable to dress yourself properly. If I left you alone you would have only worn Hot Topic. Now look at you, you look like a proper lady.” Marlowe nodded giving Carmen a hug as she left. 

New York was lit up even if the sun was still up. The street crawling with tourists and incoming college students desperate to be real new yorkers. 

“It’s too darn hot!” Eddie, slid up behind her. They’d been best friends since they were 6 years old. Had gone to the same schools and had been inseparable for years. 

“That’s global warming for you, York.” 

“So did  _ Auntie  _ Carmen tell you what the theme for this year's personal invite soiree is? Am I cheese-bitch again?”

“You are always cheese-bitch and she said that we should expect some freshmen this year.”

“Ewww Gross.”

“I think you are forgetting that we at one point were freshmen at the party.”

“Yeah, but we are stars… and Carmen is kinda like your aunt.” 

“She is my Aunt, I’ve known her since I was like 3. She’s my Godmother. She raised me after my dad died, took me everywhere with her. Psycho is coming to NYADA this year.” 

“Carmen didn’t serve her a restraining disorder?”

“Are you drunk?”

“Little bit.”

“Dude, it is 5:30!” Marlowe gave him a little shove. “Where have you been?”

“Art gallery opening.”

“You mean gorging yourself on cheap champagne and expensive hors d'oeuvres.” 

“They had the best spinach puffs, you want to go to a different opening and have ourselves some free horse divorse? 

“Horse Divorse? Okay that is one of your better ones.” 

“Let’s go babe.” They laughed off with each other into the New York evening. The gallery was in downtown manhattan and it was filled with experimental art pieces and one of the most beautiful sculptures she’d ever seen. 

The sculpture was of a girl in a long dress, arms wide open her hair intertwined with flowers. 

“She's beautiful, isn’t she?” A tall brunette stood next to her, crossing her arms over her chest. 

“Yes, she’s gorgeous.”

“That’s four years of my life right there.” 

“It’s impressive.” 

“I’m Rorie.”

“Marlowe, it’s a pleasure to meet you.” Rorie had taken out a pen and written her number on Malowe’s forearm. Eddie was stuffing his face full of mushroom caps and had filled at least two tupperware containers with spinach puffs. They both were a little drunk as they crossed through Central park on their way back to Marlowe’s apartment. 

**“When I look back, boy, I must have been green ; Bopping in the country, fishing in a stream”** Eddie was belting at the top of his lungs. **“Looking for an answer, trying to find a sign ; Until I saw your city lights, honey, I was blind…”** He had an open bottle of Champagne in hand. “Come on Marlowe, Sing with me.” Marlowe looked around at the mostly empty park. 

**“They said, get back, honky cat ; Better get back to the woods Well, I quit those days and my redneck ways And, oh, the change is gonna do me good.”**

“Hey, will you two shut up! Some of us are trying to sleep.” 

“Sorry!” Marlowe and Eddie scampered off into Marlowe’s building. “Good Evening, Vladislav.”

“Good evening Miss Angevin. Mister York.” 

“Did you have a good day Vladislav?”

“Oh Yes, and you have a good night.” Marlowe and Eddie took the elevator up to her apartment. She hadn’t changed anything since her dad died. All the vintage furniture, including the Oscar Wilde Chair. Her father had bought the chair at auction along with a bunch of his letters. No one was allowed to sit in it. It had been her father's favorite chair and after he passed she couldn’t bear to let anyone else in it. Nothing in the apartment had changed except for the rearranging of several knick-knacks. The inclusion of a lot more books. She helped Eddie onto the couch in the living room, and left him to meet with Carmen. 

  
  



	2. Room 7F

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rachel Berry finally makes it to NYADA, first step find her dorm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is welcome

Rachel Barbra Berry had done it, she was in New York. She was skipping down the streets of New York, her father’s trailing behind her dragging her stuff through NYADA’s quad. NYADA was a mix of old world new york buildings and experimental art buildings from the turn of the century. 

“Rachel, Sweetie. Have you been looking at the map?” 

“Obviously Dad. My dorm is right up here. It says here that it’s the Valentine Building.” She couldn’t control herself as she did a little spin. 

“Alright sweetie, you need to focus.”

“Sorry, Daddy.” Hiram sighed, as he repositioned Rachel’s flamingo pink duffle on his shoulder. 

“It’s alright sweetie.” Hiram looked at his husband. Was sixty-nine thousand a year really worth it? In addition to 2 thousand in supplies and fees? They made more than enough to pay for her schooling, but she needed to pull her weight. He wondered if they had done enough to instill good values in their daughter. Had they given her too much? Not Enough? 

“Look at it! It’s like The Great Gatsby!”

“Well actually honey, these buildings were built in the 1770’s so not quite.” LeRoy took his husband's look in, this past month soaking up New York with their daughter had been fun, but attempting to get Rachel to do any of the normal things that college kids do was like herding cats. They had gotten her a metro card, but she preferred cabs. She had refused every job, claiming she would find a better one on campus. 

Now they had to maybe climb 6 flights of stairs. “Okay my room is 7F.” Oh Thank God! This Building had an elevator. 

“Alright into the elevator, sweetie.” The cage was slammed behind them and they rode up in the rickety old elevator. 

“Hi!” The person who greeted them was a dark skinned boy, with a wide bright smile. His deep brown eyes shone in the fluorescents. His silky black hair was pulled back into a long braid. “Are you Rachel Berry?” Rachel had to admit that he was handsome, actually every boy she’d seen was handsome… even exotic compared to the boys at home. He even had a little bit of an accent.

“Yes! Hi!” 

“I’m Edmund York, your RPC, your resident peer counselor. You must be Rachel’s fathers Hiram and LeRoy, it is a pleasure to meet you both. What you have done for mid-western Gay rights is inspiring!” 

“Oh, thank you Edmund.” Hiram was touched that this boy had gone out of his way to learn about them as well as Rachel.”

“And Rachel, I have taken the liberty of outlining some societies that might be of interest to you. They fit with your class schedule and I can help with the job hunt and anything else you might need. Just one second.” He handed Rachel a heather grey folder, and pulled out his phone and texted Marlowe. 

_S.O.S. Psycho is here!!!!!_

_OMG Be right there!_

_Hurry. But seriously she is_

_one of those girls!_

_Of Course she is…_

_OMY_

“Sorry about that, I had to text my dad. He and I are having dinner tonight.”

“That is so wonderful, but we’ve been lugging this stuff for a while…” 

“Of Course, LeRoy, Hiram, Rachel please follow me.” Eddie motioned for them to follow him down the exposed brick hallway. “These are the co-ed showers. I would suggest wearing shoes at _all_ times. This is your dorm, your roommate is actually no longer coming so you have the room to yourself so feel free to invite someone to live with you, I can get those forms for you if you find another student you’d like to live with.” 

“So I can have this room all to myself?”

“Well you might be charged for a single if you keep it… but we can talk about it later.” Eddie took the duffle from Hiram and used Rachel's key card to open the door. “Here we are the new Chez Berry.” Eddie opened the door with a flourish. Rachel’s face fell slightly, she was expecting paradise! This was trash. 

The dorm was about the size of her bedroom at home. But it was dingy and dark, the window didn’t even have curtains. Only blinds! The carpet was shag from at least the 70’s and the walls were painted a gross shade of dirty cream. She hadn’t been listening to Eddie’s spiel. 

“Umm where is the kitchen?” Eddie looked at her strangely for a moment, then shook his head.

“It’s umm down at the end of the hall. There’s always snacks and drinks in there provided by the university. You can also reserve a lounge or a practice room through the app. But as I was saying… Everything should be in order. Here is your key card and I’ll see you at orientation. I’m the Directing Tract leader!!” Eddie flashed Rachel with a smile that made her feel like she belonged. 

“I am very excited to take NYADA by storm.” 

“Awesome! Can’t wait!” Eddie booked it out of the room leaving the Berry’s to begin setting up Rachel’s room. 

“Alright, let’s take a look at this place!” LeRoy clapped his hands together. “Maybe we can get some of that stick-on wallpaper for the room.”

“I don’t know, I just don’t think it is a good fit Daddy.” 

“Rach, honey this is going to be better. It’s close to all your classes and you’ll make lots of good friends. We can get nice bright yellow curtains and several lamps. We won’t leave till your room feels like home.” 

“Thank you!” Rachel threw her arms around LeRoy and Hiram’s necks. 

“Let’s leave your stuff here and get some food.” Hiram poked his head out the door. “Edmund? Is there a good place to eat around here?” 

“Yeah, there’s a ton of places on campus, there’s Noel’s Diner which is amazing and they are open 24/7. Then there’s the Jade Palace, they have great Ramen and umm-- Oh hey Marlowe!” Marlowe struggled with the elevator, her coat having been caught in the gate. 

“What’s up, York?” 

“I am just giving _The_ _Berry’s_ some restaurant recs. Berry’s this is Marlowe Angevin, my- best friend and she’s running the acting tract orientation tomorrow.” Marlowe dropped her book bag on the ground giving Hiram a bright smile as she extended her hand to him. 

“It is so lovely to meet you all and Noel’s Diner is great, they make their own rye bread.” 

“I already told them about Noel’s and the Jade Palace.” 

“Oh, umm. Papa’s is about 8 blocks from here. It's a little hole in the wall jewish place and they have some great food. There’s Stadium Fish and Chips right next to the Symphony hall.”

“OOO yeah and the last place we like is ummm what is that italian place we like down near the park?”

“Oh shit, it’s umm oh they have the best sandwiches! The sign is one of those old neon ones with bright pink letters.”

“Ugh!” Marlowe was beginning to turn as red as her hair. 

“I’m really sorry.” Marlowe pulled out her phone. “Oh it’s Rudy’s, they have sandwiches, and the most amazing chicken alfredo.”

“And garlic bread, oh Marlowe let’s go have pasta.” 

“You all are welcome to join us, isn’t it all you can eat pasta night?” 

“Oh yes it is. Please know that you are welcome to join us.” Eddie picked up Marlowe’s bag moving to toss it in his room. 

“Hey, be careful my baton is in there.” 

“Oh shit I’m sorry babe.” Rachel gave them a strange look, as she smoothed her short green plaid skirt. 

“Oh are you in the marching band, Marlowe?” 

“Oh, of course not. I’ve been filling in at the youth symphony orchestra. Their conductor had a mental breakdown, he’ll be fine in a few weeks.”

“Oh…”

“Hey, it’s an easy mistake. Mr. and Mr. Berry, Rachel it was lovely to meet you. Can we eat now Eddie?” 

“I hope you two have a lovely evening. I think we are going to try Jade Palace. Hopefully Rachie will like this chinese place.” 

“I’m sure you will like it!” Marlowe and Eddie got into the elevator. “Can’t wait to see you at orientation tomorrow.” 

“My phone number is in the welcome packet feel free to text me Rachel. Alright we have to meet my dad, right Marlowe?” 

“Oh I love Papa York! Your dad is…” The elevator door shut. Hiram and Leroy looked at each other. 

“Those two seem very nice. They seem to like you Rachel, you know having some upperclassmen on your side won’t be bad.” 

“Mmm, well they don't seem like competition.”

“Sweetie you cannot think of people as competition.” LeRoy sighed, they had been trying to break Rachel of this for years. Every show she auditioned for at the Lima Community Players was always a disaster because she wasn’t kind to her co-stars. She saw them as competition and treated them as such. Eventually the directors there stopped casting her, and every audition she went to in towns around them failed too. Theatre really is a small community, all it takes is one person knowing another and there goes your whole career. 

  
  



	3. The China Doll

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rachel goes to a bar. Marlowe celebrates her birthday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is welcome and appreciated

The clock struck half past 10, as Marlowe dragged her student ID card over the glass table top. She looked at the picture of her father, a B-Movie poster. He’d done a few of those, he’d been an actor long before he began composing. He was a regular renaissance man, those horror movies had been his joy, but when the work dried up he turned to music. He stabilized, after he had some success as a composer he started conducting, mostly his own work but then the classics. 

He’d adopted Marlowe when he was almost 50, at 66 he died. She stared into those brilliant blue eyes, and then back down at the thin line of coke she’d laid out for herself. “Happy fucking birthday to me.” she lined up the glass straw and inhaled. Falling back against the large pillow on the floor she waited for the high that took long and longer to hit. 

She reached for the cassette player and hit play. “My little starshine, they tell me it’s only a few more hours till you are finally in my arms. I’ve waited my entire life to finally meet you.” She felt the pressure behind her eyes as the tears welled. “I cannot wait to hear your first word, to see you walk. I promise I’ll read to you every book I can. You will never want for anything. My little Marlowe...” 

“I miss you daddy.” She changed the tape. 

“Happy Birthday Starshine. You are 8 months and 24 days old, and today for the first time you said DaDa. I cried. You cried too, mostly because you dropped your pacifier in the park.” The tape skipped. “You had your first temper tantrum today, Carmen came over and we played through the Magic Flute, and you were upset and slammed your little fists against the keys. You ripped up my copy of Wagner’s ‘The Faeries’ and then you tried to eat it. I love you more every day.” Another tape change. 

“You are 12 today-” She stopped the tape and there was a knock at the door. “Fuck.”

“Oh, no. Marlowe you can’t do this again, you are not allowed to spend another birthday fucking high and listening to those tapes.” Eddie barreled into her apartment. “You are gonna put on some fucking make up and a sexy suit and fucking go out tonight.” He strolled into her bedroom and began to pull things out of her closet. “How much coke have you had.”

“Like two lines.”

“Good! Come on we’ll start at Callbacks, troll some freshmen who want in with upperclassmen and then we’ll go to that BDSM bar you like and find some Cassie July look alike for you to fuck.” 

Across town Rachel Berry prepared to go to her first bar, that the chat rooms said was _The_ NYADA hangout. She was going to dress up and have her first real grown up drink. A Manhattan! Or A Cosmo! And it was going to be like sex in the city. The bar was cute, there were string lights and a little stage. She asked the bartender for a Cosmo and he didn’t card her! 

“Oh Hey, Rachel. How are you settling in?” Eddie and Marlowe, did they own any clothes that weren’t black. 

“Pretty good, I thought you would be too cool for this place?” Marlowe unbuttoned her jacket revealing her bare midriff. “Aren’t you cold?”

“Nah, we are just starting the night here. You are more than welcome to join us though. And no Marlowe isn’t cold, her dead heart means she doesn’t get cold.” 

“We are going to the China doll later, it’s really cool. You want another drink?” Marlowe asked, already pulling out cash. “Dirty Martini, extra olives please. A whiskey neat and a lemon drop please.” She stuffed a few bills in the tip jar. 

“Here you go.” Marlowe handed Rachel the Lemon Drop. 

“This is delicious, it’s like a lemon bar.” 

“I know it’s fantastic.” Eddie down his whiskey and motioned for another as Marlowe paid for the drinks. 

“Just wait we’ll work you up to straight liquor.” 

“Did you know it’s Marlowe’s birthday?”

“Happy Birthday!” They sat at a table.

“So where are you from Rachel?”

“Lima, Ohio.”

“You know I’ve never actually been to Ohio.” Marlowe spoke up as she popped an olive into her mouth.

“Well when I go back you guys should come!”

“Would love to!” Eddie pinched Marlowe under the table. “You should come to our first week of term bash, we send out invites soon I’ll make sure you get one.” 

“Really! That is so nice of you, and here I was worried you would be nasty to me.” Marlowe looked her over, she seemed like she had never suffered. 

“We wouldn’t dream of it! Alright ready to move out?” 

“Yes! So what is the China Doll like?”

“Dark and Edgy, you’ll love it!” Eddie dragged Marlowe and Rachel to the cab and they went downtown. The bar was dark and Rachel was feeling like her sweater and plaid skirt didn’t fit in as Marlowe and Eddie started to strip slightly, Eddie took off his shirt! Marlowe her jacket and she just snorted something. She wanted to run, but she didn’t want them to think she was a square. She took off her sweater. 

“You want something to take the edge off?” 

“No, I’m good.” 

“Suit yourself.” 

“Alright Marlowe, it’s your birthday…” 

“We’ve got a Birthday girl?” A tall brunette in a leather corset came up behind Rachel. “Love the sexy school girl thing.” 

“Yeah, Miss Athena. It’s my birthday today, 24. This is Rachel, she's a new NYADA student.” 

“Welcome to New York, Rachel. What do you like?”

“Oh a lemon drop.” 

“Oh you are too cute.” Athena laughed, she pinched Rachel’s cheek. 

“Careful there Miss A, Rachel is just a guest tonight.” Eddie put a protective arm around Rachel’s shoulders and she sighed into his embrace.

“I see, just looking. Let’s get the birthday girl mingled tonight.” Athena, grabbed Marlowe’s wrist, and even though this was just what she liked she felt hollow. “You alright there, dollface?” 

“Just not sure of what I want tonight.” 

“Well I have just the Domme for you. Tall, hot, blonde and totally available.” Athena pointed out a tall blonde in leather pants and black half mask. “Miss Kore, this is Marlowe. I think she is just your type.” Marlowe looked her over, another Domme with a Greek pantheon name, she and Athena must be friends. 

“Let’s take this to a back room shall we?” Eddie gave her thumbs up as Marlowe disappeared with the Blonde. 

“Umm Eddie, I think I’m going to go, this-”

“Oh am so sorry Rachel, I should have realized this would be too much. You know what Marlowe will be fine. Let’s go get pretzels.” Eddie did feel bad, sure the girl was psycho but she was totally out of her element, she looked like she was going to cry. 

“Hey Eddie?” A tall black man in a leather harness made Eddie’s heart stop. 

“Not interested tonight, Jacob, but call me please? Okay?” 

“Totally!” He hated to leave that built man but he did really feel bad. He walked out into the cool New York night and headed straight for the pretzel guy. 

Marlowe sat down on a leather bench. “So what are you into?”

“For you? A little bondage, maybe a spanking? I mean it is your birthday.” Marlowe nodded her mouth numb. 

Rachel bit into her pretzel, “This is amazing.”

“It’s the water.”

“You know, if you want to go back to that guy I won’t stop you.”

“He can wait, I like to play hard to get.” Eddie led Rachel through the streets back to NYADA, “You know we can totally watch a movie in the lounge.” 

“Thank you for being so nice to me.”

“You will be surprised how many people are nice when you are nice to them.” 

“I just have never had many friends.”

“You will, just wait.” Eddie popped in the dvd of ‘Hello Dolly’ and started to microwave some popcorn.


	4. The Queen and I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kore and Marlowe hit it off, Eddie and Rachel watch some movies.

Kore pressed her lips to Marlowe’s, hands shifting through dark red hair. “Does the carpet match the drapes?”

“No, it’s a dye job.” 

“Shame. You look good as a redhead. What is your natural color?”

“Brown.”

“Cute…” Kore stopped . “Wait, are you high?”

“A little but it’s wearing off.” 

“Good, You’ll want to be aware of what we are doing.” Kore looked into Marlowe’s eyes. “You want to talk about something Princess?” 

“Well, I’ll be honest this isn’t how I planned to spend my birthday.”

“How did you want to spend your birthday?” 

“Laying on my couch, getting high and umm listening to these tapes my dad made. He died when I was sixteen and I really miss him.” 

“Shit, Princess. I don’t know if I can do this with you now.”

“I didn’t mean to scare you off.” 

“You didn't, I just think you might not be in the best head space for this.” Kore smiled down at her, “Give me your number and I’ll call you in a week and if you want to still do this then. We can.” Marlowe typed her number in the offered device. “I promise I will call, this isn’t a new york number?”

“No... my numbers from Rhode Island. I umm summer there.” 

“Oh, are you a little trust fund girl?”

“It’s not like that?”

“Well, let me guess you live in a fancy dorm?” Kore looked at her smirking. “No? You live somewhere fancier?”

“On the park…”

“Oh You’re a Central Park girl, I bet you went to Constance? You are a pretty little Upper Eastsider aren’t you?” Kore grabbed her face. “Don’t be embarrassed, I grew up privileged.” She sat down next to Marlowe. 

“My dad made a lot of money, and he thought it best to invest…” She motioned to herself. “So here I am, getting a fucking useless degree to fufill some sort of duty I have to my father.” 

“BA in English?”

“No, BFA in Theatre.” 

“Oh... We should get you home.”

“Going to let me see you out of that mask?” 

“I don’t think so, I’ve got to keep something a mystery and besides I have a feeling you won’t remember a lot of it anyway.” 

“That may be true. I’m sorry this didn’t work out. I really am.” Marlowe teared up.

“Hey, Princess. It’s okay. I didn’t plan on doing anything with anyone tonight. So meeting you was a treat.”

“Really.”

“Yes, and I promise. You’ll see me before you even know it.” Marlowe thought she saw her wink as she led her to the coatroom to pick up her things. Kore watched as Marlowe’s shaking hands buttoned her coat. 

“Hey, Athena? Are my friends around?” Athena turned to face Marlowe. 

“I’m sorry sweetheart, Eddie took that square out a half hour ago.”

“Oh… Can you call me a cab?” Kore, took Marlowe’s hand. 

“I’ll take you home. My car is waiting.” She’d replaced the mask with a pair of tinted glasses, Marlowe still couldn’t place her and Kore was very happy about that. She helped the redhead into the waiting town car. 

“And I’m the fancy one huh?” Kore pulled Marlowe’s head on to her shoulder and gave the driver her address. 

Kore followed Marlowe up to her apartment. “I’m really sorry, you don’t have to stick around. Do you want a drink?” Kore replaced her sunglasses with the mask again and the soft satin warmed against her skin. 

“I’m alright, I don’t need a drink. But I do need you to get ready for bed.” Marlowe smirked, her face flushing.

“Not like that sweetheart, just put your comfy clothes on and let’s cuddle.”

“This isn’t like…”

“No, it’s not anything like that. I just assumed you might want to cuddle and watch a movie.”

“I would really like that. You want to borrow a robe?” Kore gave her another kiss. 

“I would like that.” Marlowe returned from the bathroom with a flannel robe, the blue green tartan smelled faintly of grapefruit and musk. 

“Are you going to take the mask off now?” Kore frowned slightly. 

“Sweetheart somethings need to be kept secret, I promise you can see me without this soon.”

“I just want to be sure that you are getting what you need too.” Marlowe said as she crossed to her bedroom. 

“Listen my love language is a bit of a mix between acts of service mostly and physical touch. I like when my sub is happy. I love being a domme, but I like aftercare even more.”

“Wow, a high powered woman like you?” 

“Listen a great fuck is wonderful but laying in bed next to someone just listening to them breath or watching a movie or just feeling your lovers skin on yours that’s magical.” 

“That’s really nice.” Marlowe stepped into the living room her spandex shorts and sweatshirt were not what Kore had been expecting. She expected expensive silky pj’s. “Feel free to use the bathroom, I’ll wait for you.” Kore felt herself slipping; she liked Marlowe, more than someone in her position should. She never had a relationship with someone in the community before. 

She changed into the robe. Marlowe has the television on already, flicking through the channels trying to find something acceptable. Kore climbed into bed behind her, hand sliding up from Marlowe’s knee to rest on her inner thigh. Her nose brushed behind Marlowe’s ear. “Is this what you needed?” 

“Uh-huh.” 

“Is it intimate enough?” 

“It’s perfect, thank you.”

“Just tell me if you want to move.” 

Eddie had been listening to Rachel talk about her boyfriend Frank or Felix or whatever for almost the entire movie. He missed Marlowe, he’d bailed on his best friend...on her birthday and he felt sick to his stomach. He looked down at his phone waiting for the ‘I’ve just had the best fuck’ text that often came after they went to the China Doll. He’d go over there after they finished ‘The King and I’ he did love Yul Brynner. 

“He’s in the Army.”

“That’s nice, Basic?” Rachel has a confused expression on her face, it highlights the lines around her mouth. Eddie pinches his own thigh, reminding himself that she’s young and kind of stupid and commenting on her appearance will be nasty. 

“Basic training… it’s what every new recruit goes through. It’s boot camp.”

“Yeah that is what he is in… I’m just worried. I haven’t heard anything from him for a while.” 

“People don’t have phones in basic, they have other things to focus on. But I’m sure he’s thinking of you everyday.” Rachel hastily wiped a tear. 

“I just miss him a lot, and I really miss Lima.”

“Don’t worry. I have lived in New York my entire life, hell I came to school with my best friend...and I still got homesick.” 

“So it will all go away?”

“It doesn’t go away, but it gets easier. The emptiness doesn’t go away but it kind of mellows out. And besides you will make tons of friends soon.” 


End file.
